


The Beginning

by JayMG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMG/pseuds/JayMG
Summary: You've heard the story of the boy who lived.But before that there was a werewolf, a boy who didn't own a comb, a blood traitor, and a boy who just didn't want to feel alone anymore.This. This is their story.





	1. September 1st, 1971

The air was cool and crisp on that  September 1st in 1971. It was cloudy, but no chance of rain. The fall air seeping through, pushing away the summer. Kingscross was busy, muggles passing trying to get to their trains, oblivious to what was happening right before them. Wizards and witches, discretely pushing themselves through the station, and disappearing through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Platform 9 3/4 was filled with anxious first years, crying parents, and returning students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Remus Lupin was nervous, to say the least. His fingers fidgeted with his sleeve as his mother rambled on tears staining her rosy cheeks. Hope was a beautiful woman. Remus shared many of her features, including her thin nose and large brown eyes. 

"And make sure you eat! And stay hydrated! Oh and remember to write me. I want to know all about your first day!" His mom wiped her cheek with her sleeve, her hand on Remus' shoulder. 

"He'll be fine Hope, he's a tough one." His father shot him a small smile, a flicker passing through his eyes before shoving it away. Remus smiled slightly, nodding. "I'll write you all the time. I promise." His hands pulled on his sleeve again before giving his both of his parents a hug. The train horn sounded, ringing through out the platform.

"Go on now," His father gave him a quick hug and his mom kissed his forehead. "I promise you, everything's going to be just fine." Remus smiled and took a deep breath before hopping onto the step of the rain and moving in. He could see his parents waving through a window and waved back slightly, before being pushed forward. 

"Move it." Someone said. Remus turned to see a tall slytherin boy, maybe a 6 year, with shoulder length blonde hair make his way. He looked away quickly, finding the nearest and emptiest compartment before plopping into a seat. Remus rested his head against the window. The train lurched forward and began to move, resulting in him banging his head on the window. 

"You alright there, mate?" Laughed a voice. Remus reached for his head and looked at the boy standing in the doorframe. He was short and thin, his messy black hair sticking up in all directions. His glasses were rectangular and thick rimmed, and slipped down his nose a bit. He wore a grin dripping in confidence, something Remus knew he didn't possess. 

Remus nodded slowly at the boy, rubbing his head. He watched as the boy sat down in the seat in front of him. "The name's James. James Potter." He reached out a hand, introducing himself. Remus reached for it, shaking it meekly. "Remus Lupin."

"You a first year too?" James asked. Remus nodded, hands resting in his lap. James was playing with a small piece of paper. Folding it into a swan and then letting it fly throughout the compartment. Remus found himself smiling a little bit as the folded up swan flew past his face. 

Without warning, the compartment door swung open releasing the paper swan into the halls of the train. Remus jumped at the sudden noise and looked up. The boy before them had a grin that rivaled the one James' wore. His hair was neatly trimmed, almost elegantly if it wasn't ruffled beyond believe. He was taller than both him and James and slim. 

"Seat taken?" He asked, tilting his head to the seat beside Remus. Remus shook his head. He saw James beam up in the corner of his eye and glanced over. 

The boy sat down, propping his feet on the seat before him. "I'm Sirius by the way." James stifled a laugh. "Serious?" Remus smiled a little and looked back at Sirius. His face was blank, an eyebrow raised. Remus was worried that he was mad, before he started laughing. Sirius shook his head. "Like the star. S-I-R-I-U-S. My family's obsessed with the stars. Everyone in my family has a star name." James started laughing. So did Remus. 

It wasn't long before the boys started talking as if they knew each other for forever. They only stopped when a small boy came stumbling in. "H-hi." He said. He was short and chubby, his brown hair falling in his face. Remus smiled slightly at the boy. "Hi." He said. "I'm Remus." The boy smiled back. "Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to the remaining seat. "May I sit?" Sirius moved his feet onto the floor and sat up straighter. Remus could tell the boy was nervous. His hands played with the hem of his sweater and his leg twitched. He understood how that felt. 

James grinned, nodding. "Of course!" He ruffled his hair, as Peter sat down. They talked about their families, exciting things to look forward to about Hogwarts, and anything that popped into their minds. Remus was starting to feel like this year wouldn't be as bad as he assumed.


	2. Train Rides and Boat Rides

Sirius Black was everything his family hated. Loud, reckless, and a blood traitor. He never had the same views as the rest of them. Never really understanding how they could hate someone solely on blood status. 

He was a pureblood, but not proud. Son of the most ancient and noble house of Black. Though, noble shouldn't really be used to describe it. From a family of Slytherins, he hoped to be anything else. Preferably Gryffindor. 

“So, what houses are you guys hoping for?” Peter asked, his voice high pitched and small, snapping Sirius out of his own mind. He laughed, attempting to ruffle his hair into a messy, yet controlled, mess. 

“My whole family's been Slytherin since the beginning.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He watched James make a face of disgust and looked over at Remus, who was watching him intently. Peter was shaking slightly, but Sirius wasn’t sure if he was scared or cold. It was chilly in the compartment. 

“Damn, that must suck.” James snorted. Sirius grinned, agreeing. “Yea, but I'm hoping for Gryffindor.” James reached over and gave him a high five. “Hell yeah! I'm definitely a Gryffindor. We'll be there together!” Sirius laughed, reciprocating his high five. 

“What about you?” Sirius drifted his attention to Remus. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a thin scar protruding through the top of his sweater. He didn’t look back at it, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, but that didn't stop him from wondering. Curiosity overcame him sometimes. 

“I don't really know.” Remus shrugged in response. “I never really thought about it.” Sirius was about to say something before James chirped up. “You seem pretty Gryffindorish to me, mate.” Remus shook his head. “I'm not brave.” 

“Everybody can be brave.” Peter smiled. “Damn right.” James laughed. And slapped his leg lightly before leaning back. “So? All Gryffindors then?” James leaned back as well, head banging on the window. 

The boys laughed, Sirius feeling warm inside as they did. He never really had friends growing up. Only his cousins. Merlin knows how awful they were. 

“Anything from the trolley?” The boys looked up to see an old, sweet looking woman pushing the trolley cart. Each of the boys perked up. 

Sirius, James, and Peter all went up and looked at the cart. After a minute of picking out their own candies, Sirius noticed Remus hadn’t moved. “You not hungry?” He asked, confusion dripping through his voice. They had been on the train for hours. He was sure the tiny stick of a boy would be hungry. He knew he was for sure. 

Remus shook his head. “Nah, not really.” He smiled, weakly. Sirius smiled back and turned back to the woman. “And I'll take two chocolate frogs as well, please.” He paid the woman and sat back down as she pushed the cart down the hall, “Anything from the trolley?” becoming fainter in the distant. 

Sirius handed over the two chocolate frogs over to Remus, the boy's eyes widening. “You didn’t have too. I had a big breakfast, it’s alright, really-” Sirius shook his head. “I wanted too. Just in case you want a snack later.” Remus smiled and took the frogs. “Thank you.” Sirius shrugged. “No problem.”

The next five minutes, the only noises in that compartment were the ruffling of paper being opened, and chewing. 

“Wh’n d’ya th’nk w’ll b’ ‘t Hogw'rts?” James managed to get out with a mouth full of candy.

“Soon. Shouldn’t be much longer” Peter replied, taking a bite out of his chocolate frog. Sirius opened the compartment door and peeked down the hall. “What are you doing?” Remus asked, using his sleeve as a napkin. “Being nosy.” Sirius leaned forward and peered down the hall, hearing the chattering of students. One conversation in particular sparked his interest. 

“She thinks I'm a freak.” It was a girl's voice, though he couldn’t see her. “You're not a freak. If she thinks that, then she is.” The responder was a boy. They sounded young, but Sirius couldn’t tell. The girl sounded like she was crying, though it could have been laughing. Sirius assumed that based on the context, it was the former. 

He was drawn away by the conversation when an older came rushing down the hall. “Robes! Get your robes on, we’ll be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes!” 

With and lot of shuffling around, eventually, Sirius and the other 3 boys found themselves in their uniforms, excitedly awaiting their arrival. The train came to a stop and James was up first, practically hopping in anticipation. “I heard that the sorting ceremony involves spiders. I don’t really like spiders.” Peter was clutching his robe between his fingers. “Don’t worry, mate. Breathe. No spiders.” James assured and they made their ways off the trains on onto the grounds.

Before them was a great lake, more specifically, The Great Lake. Sirius stared in complete awe, along with every other first year around them as they started at Hogwarts in the distance. “Can you believe we get to stay there?” James whispered, complete awestruck at the sight. Remus’ eyes locked on the beautiful castle before them, letting out a low breath. “Wow.” 

“It's beautiful.” Peter whispered, voice calmer than it had been before. 

Sirius didn’t know how to react to the sight before him. He was dragged along by the others as a large voice was directing them to the boats. 

Gasps surrounded everyone as the man came into view.He had to be at least 12 feet tall! “The name's Rubeus Hagrid! Groundskeeper at Hogw’rts! Er'ybody this way! Gotta get ya all to the cer'mony!” 

One by one, first years hopped aboard the boats, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all in one. The boats moved forward and Peter clutched the sides. 

Sirius leaned over the edges, just a little, making sure not to tip it, and touched the water. It was freezing, the September weather not giving it any warmth. He brought his hand up, quickly flicking the water at the others. 

“Oh sod off, ya git!” James laughed, bringing up water and splashing it in the boat. A voice from the boat next to them beckoned their attention. “Stop splashing, you're getting it in our boat.” Sirius recognized the voice as the one from the train. His hair was shoulder length, greasy, and his nose was long and crooked. The girl next to him had long red hair, and a pale reflection. A pretty girl, next to that. Sirius laughed to himself. For the most part he ignored him and turned back to the others, starting a conversation about quidditch. 

Soon, the boats came to a stop, letting the kids off and onto dry land. Peter looked like he was going to be sick. 

“This way! This way! ‘Urry up now!” The students were brought into the castle, lights illuminating every corner. Each of them were amazed, as they reached a large set of double doors. A woman in a green robe, and an old fashioned witches hat stood in front of it, hands clasped in front of her. The entire room hushed. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of The Beginning! I don't know how many chapters this will end up being but I have great plans ahead for the story!


	3. The Sorting and The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the sorting ceremony and Peter's anxious

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In just a few moments each of you will enter the great hall and the sorting ceremony will begin.” Peter was nervous, to say the least. And the woman in front of them had to of been the most intimidating woman he had ever met. She had a stern look on her face, hands clasped together in front of her. He made a mental note not to ever cross her. 

“There are four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.” Peter didn't know what house he would be sorted into. All he knew is he liked the boys he met on the train and it'd be nice to be able to stay with them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see James, giving him a massive grin. 

The woman continued. “I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm the head of Gryffindor. I will be your transfiguration professor during your time here. I expect only the best from each and every one of you, in your academics and your.. behavior.” Her eyes landed on James, and Peter turned to see him fake fighting Sirius. He glanced at Remus, who had his fingers to his temple, as if stressed by their behavior. Peter giggled. 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, causing Sirius and James to stop. They shuffled forward, now listening intently to what she had to say. She pursed her lips, eyeing the boys, before continuing what she was saying. 

“Now, if you'll follow me.” She turned on her heel in one swift moment, and Peter glanced at the other boys, who were eagerly moving forward. “Remus?” Peter asked quietly, his heart thrumming. “Yeah?” His voice was quiet, not wanting to be too loud as the entered the great hall. The chatter of older students calmed down as the doors opened. 

“I'm nervous.” Remus nodded in response. “Me too.” He looked at Sirius and James, and wished that he had that kind of confidence. The looks on their faces didn’t show an ounce of fear. He already knew they were definite Gryffindors.

He was very aware of all the eyes on the group, and even though they weren't, he couldn't help but feel as if they were focused on him. There was an old hat on sitting on a stool. It was stitched up and must be centuries years old. He thought back to the train and how a 7th year told him the ceremony involved a giant spider. He sighed of relief, not seeing any spiders around. 

His fingers gripped the side of his robe as the first name was called. “Allen, Penelope.” He watched as a blonde haired girl, hurried her way to the seat. Her eyes closed as the Professor McGonagall placed the hat gently on her head. Her leg was shaking in place as the minute passed. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The sorting hat yelled. The hufflepuff table erupted with cheers and clapping as Penelope Allen hopped from the stool, smiling. 

A few more names passed, before a name Peter actually recognized. “Black, Sirius.” Peter's head looked up from where he was looking at the floor. It was only a moment until- 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Applause erupted from the Gryffindor. "YEAH, SIRIUS!” James shouted loudly, his voice ringing in his ear. Peter watched as his glasses fell down his nose a bit as he clapped. Peter clapped as well, smiling as Sirius hopped to the Gryffindor table. The next name he paid attention to was Remus, who was also a Gryffindor. 

Then, it was his turn. “Pettigrew, Peter.” he walked slowly, feeling the eyes on him. “Go Peter!” He heard James shout from the group of remaining kids. Sirius whooped and as he looked over he saw Remus give him a thumbs up. 

Then, it was his turn. 

“Ahh, I see, Hufflepuff seems to be the best bet for you, my boy.” The sorting hat drawled out. Peter shut his eye tight, hands clutching for the fabric in his lap. “No. Please, I want to be Gryffindor.” He said. He heard the hat ‘tsk.’ “Gryffindor, eh? You’d do so well in Hufflepuff though.” Peter felt as if he was gonna cry, but didn’t. He was strong. He could be a Gryffindor. He took a deep breath. “I'm a Gryffindor. Anybody can choose to be brave.” The sorting hat sighed, and it felt as if they were arguing back and forth for eternity, before the Hat decided to go ahead and shout. 

“GRYFFINDOR!!”

The table clapped and cheered as he made his way over to the table. “That was a long ass time.” Sirius laughed, clapping his shoulder. “Had to be at least 5 minutes.” 

Then it was James, who, once sorted into Gryffindor, hopped off the stool and swung the hat back to Professor McGonagall. Peter could have sworn he had saw her roll her eyes. 

Dumbledore gave his speech, and the feast began. The table was covered in many different dishes, some of which Peter had never even heard of before. 

After the main course, Peter already felt full. Sirius and James were in a heated conversation about quidditch. Remus was eating away at a treacle tart. 

The time passed too quickly and it was time to head to their dorms. He and the others followed the their prefect, a tall boy with brown hair, neatly combed. “This way please, don’t separate! This way to the common rooms!” 

The entryway to the common room was a large portrait of a fat lady. “Password?” She sang, opera like. The prefect nodded “Honeysickle.” 

The portrait swung open, revealing a dimly lit room, the only the lights coming from the fireplace and a few lamps. Peter took in his surroundings. 

“It's late so I suggest it's time for bed. Classes start in the morning. Boys, follow me, girls, follow Penny.” With that, the prefect, who's name Peter still did not know, turned on his heels, heading up the stairs. 

Peter was ecstatic to know that him, Remus, James, and Sirius, all shared a room. By the looks of it, they were too. As soon as the door shut, James flung into a bottom bunk, declaring it his. Sirius took the other bottom bunks, while Remus took the one above James’. That left Peter with sleeping above Sirius. 

Peter didn't mind. As he laid down to sleep, he listened as a conversation sparked between James and Sirius. He started to feel as if he belonged. 

He vaguely made out the words, "Let's pull a prank," as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
